1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to dumbbells and, more particularly, to a multifunction dumbbell for helping an exerciser achieve the purposes of physical exercise, massage, rehabilitation, physical fitness, and health improvement.
2. Description of Related Art
A dumbbell is a piece of equipment used in weight training. One type of dumbbell is a fixed-weight dumbbell which is a weight created in a dumbbell shape. Fixed-weight dumbbells have a disadvantage that is the strength of exercise is fixed. That is, some users may feel the strength of exercise of a certain type of fixed-weight dumbbell being not sufficient (i.e., being low intensity training), and some other users may feel the strength of exercise of another type of fixed-weight dumbbell being excessive (i.e., being high intensity training).
There are also adjustable dumbbells available. For an adjustable dumbbell, weight disks or plates are slid onto both ends of the dumbbell and secured with clips or collars. One type of adjustable dumbbell is a spinlock dumbbell. While the weights can be increased or decreased for satisfying personal needs, adjustable dumbbells are still monotonous. Often, an individual may seldom or even no longer use an adjustable dumbbell for exercise after using it for a number of times after buying.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.